


在你眼中

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: “长”篇新坑预警：主嗑沙漏，当然也涉及到了德扬和他国家队队友福萨里科的一段“交情”关于萝卜，抱歉267😭，这里是2666我不要脸地保留鸽和弃坑的权利（你们来打fbiaufuirvesdfa，我投降了😂，主要是最近在做毕设，其实毕设我也鸽了好久，现在正在弥补以前丢失的时光，诸位自行脑部夕阳下的沧桑就能知道我现在的状态了）会很清水，不过不排除ghs的可能性（我真的不知道怎么写啊，something cannot be narrated）你们的喜欢和评论是我更文最大的动力哦😘😘😘
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana (implied), hint of Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, past Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “长”篇新坑预警：
> 
> 主嗑沙漏，当然也涉及到了德扬和他国家队队友福萨里科的一段“交情”
> 
> 关于萝卜，抱歉267😭，这里是2666
> 
> 我不要脸地保留鸽和弃坑的权利（你们来打fbiaufuirvesdfa，我投降了😂，主要是最近在做毕设，其实毕设我也鸽了好久，现在正在弥补以前丢失的时光，诸位自行脑部夕阳下的沧桑就能知道我现在的状态了）
> 
> 会很清水，不过不排除ghs的可能性（我真的不知道怎么写啊，something cannot be narrated）
> 
> 你们的喜欢和评论是我更文最大的动力哦😘😘😘

安德鲁·罗伯逊所在的便利商店已经连续三个星期发生了盗窃事件——至少安迪是如此认为的。但是便利商店店长，尽管第一次盗窃事件发生之后，他也认为准是某个手脚不干净的顾客顺走了一瓶绝对伏特加、两大袋肉肠、几包速食面和一瓶2升装的纯净水，但是随后如此几起“盗窃事件”恰好都发生在安迪值班的周四，而且每次被盗财物只有食品和饮料，同时他联想到安迪是一个收入不高的大学生，因此店长觉得自己有充分的理由判定这几起所谓的“盗窃事件”，其主谋只有安德鲁·罗伯逊一人。不过店长没有发作，他悄悄地安装了摄像头监控着仓库和货架上食品区域。而安迪本人，尽管没有遭到任何训斥或者降薪惩罚，但是依然为此愤懑不已，毕竟“盗窃事件”总是发生在自己值班的时间段，因此免不了遭受同事的冷眼以及他们在背后的纷纷议论。就连安迪的男友特伦特·亚历山大-阿诺德都揶揄过，那些东西到底是不是他偷的。

“是的，就是我干的，你现在吃的东西就是那些赃物。”

“别生气嘛，只是开个玩笑。”说罢，特伦特将一大叉子肉酱意大利面送进了嘴里。

安迪知道特伦特只是在开玩笑，其实他也不怎么介意，但是心里像是被什么东西给堵住了一样，很不舒服。而且从最近店长对他的态度来看，就连平时和蔼的里奥·梅西都开始怀疑安迪了。然后又到了安迪值班的周四，他守在收银台后面，眼睛死死地盯着监视屏幕，不放过食品货架上的任何异动。忽然，监视器的画面里出现了一个男人的身影，看上去鬼鬼祟祟的，虽然今天的顾客在安迪眼中都是一副贼眉鼠眼的样子。那人看了看摄像头，然后又在悄声嘀咕着些什么，很可疑啊，似乎是在用某种隐形通话设备和他的同伙在沟通，通知他们伺机扰乱安迪的注意力，以便让他把那些赃物给运出去。然后安迪悄悄地报了警。

“不过用得着这么大动干戈吗？”特伦特反问道。那天回到公寓，安迪绘声绘色地给特伦特描述了那一场猫捉耗子的游戏。特伦特的质疑很有道理，毕竟被盗的只是一些食物和饮料而已，又不是银行金库或者艺术宫的天价名画。但是如此质疑并没有浇灭安迪的兴致，毕竟自己背了将近一个月的黑锅，现在人赃并获，他的老板还有同事对安迪也就没什么好怀疑的了。“不是人赃并获，”特伦特提醒道，“只抓着了人，失窃的那些东西还没找到呢！”

“没事的啦。”安迪耸了耸肩，他似乎毫不在意这些细节。

“那你告诉梅西先生了没有？”

“已经打电话通知了，明天他会和我去警局做笔录，顺便会会那个犯人。”安迪恶狠狠地说道。苏格兰人天生不适合扮黑脸，那只会让人觉得他傲娇，特伦特暗自记下了。

“明天想陪我去警局一趟吗？”安迪问道。

“不了，我还需要工作啊，亨德森先生这几天有事离开了，工作室得我来看着。”

作为一名高中老师，德扬的生活平淡至极，学校，公寓，每天都是两点一线，偶尔的例外就只有家庭访问以及和塞姆·福萨里科的约会。而事实上，如果哪天德扬开始写自己的回忆录，第一句话准是“我出生在克罗地亚萨格勒布的一个平凡的家庭”。也许等到许多许多年过去以后，出版社的回收人员发现了积压在仓库里的一大堆废书，要是他翻开来看啊，准会被字里行间的“平凡”给吓着。不过要是德扬一生都平凡至极的话，那其实这一生也就不那么平凡了。但是那本平凡至极的回忆录注定不会出现，德扬的一生也注定不会永远平凡。至少2017年6月15号，至少那个周四注定不会平凡。对于德扬来说，那是他人生中最糟糕的一天。

早上先是因为赖床而差点迟到，德扬将此归咎于塞姆执意在他家留宿而自己也没硬下心拒绝。随后在去学校的路上，德扬正想着如何向那个“虽然实质上已经是自己男友但是双方都没把话说明”的男人暗示两人目前关系进展太快了的时候，一辆汽车擦身而过，吓得德扬把咖啡溅在了衬衣上。接着在实验课上，一群可能被PETA洗脑的孩子公开抗议对可怜的青蛙进行活体实验，然后德扬以成绩不及格为威胁成功处理了这起事件。当然啦，课后少不了那群小屁孩在背后的谩骂。下班后，维尔吉尔要拉德扬去酒吧小酌一杯，但是被后者给拒绝了。在经历了一天的不幸之后德扬只想赶紧回家泡进浴缸，然后换上一件软和的睡衣，躺在大床上睡一觉，并且希望第二天他醒来的时候，烦恼会随着梦境消失。但是当他经过梅西百货，一股神秘的力量驱使着德扬走进了商店，不过他更乐意将那股神秘力量称为“家里的安全套昨晚用完了，所以得补货”。

走进店门的一刹那，德扬突然想到家里的牛奶也快喝完了，罐子里剩下的最后一点蓝莓果酱也在今早被塞姆用面包片擦得一干二净，这些东西他也得补货。安全套等到结账的时候在收银台随便拿一盒就够了，于是德扬来到了食品区。这时，德扬注意到了那个新安装的监控摄像头。那个东西以前在那儿吗？那是什么时候装上去的？难道最近店里发生了盗窃事件？的确感觉社区最近治安有些不太好啊。德扬左手伸向货架上的蓝莓果酱，同时目不转睛地望着那个闪着红光的摄像头，忽然指尖传来了某种异样的触感——软软的，毛茸茸的。德扬转过头，发现自己正握着一只手，而那只手握着德扬想要的蓝莓酱。然后顺着那只手，德扬看见了一个不算邋遢但是也绝对称不上整洁的男人，个头比德扬稍微矮一点。

“抱歉。”德扬赶紧收回了左手。而对方似乎僵住了，看样貌，德扬猜测那个男人应该是中东北非一带的阿拉伯人，也许自己刚才的举动冒犯了对方的信仰。“抱歉，我刚才没注意到，真的很对不起。”德扬赶忙表达了自己的歉意。

那个中东人似乎不为所动，而且怪异的是他一脸惊愕，似乎德扬身上附着什么不干净的东西。同时德扬注意到了另外一件怪事，那个阿拉伯人左手提着一个大包，而包里装满了食物和饮料，就像是……德扬心想，就像是他来这里偷东西似的。偷东西，德扬联想到便利店新安装的摄像头，他撇过头瞧了一眼，监控摄像头正对着食品区域。“那儿可有一个摄像头呢！”德扬想要提醒或曰劝阻那个阿拉伯人，但是随即又为自己这种近乎偏见的预判而感到内疚不已，毕竟可能只是人家吃得多而已，虽然他个子不高身材瘦削。等到德扬转过头，那个阿拉伯人已经不见了踪影。与此同时，店外传来了警笛声。随后安迪带着两个警察一左一右包围了德扬。

德扬早上起床的时候绝对想不到自己今晚要在局子里过上一夜。

“丢的东西大概值多少钱？”其中一个微胖的警察询问安迪。

“差不多11英镑6便士。”

“才值这么一点啊。”

“算上之前丢的，都快50英镑啦。”


	2. Chapter 2

高中生物最难教的往往不是细胞结构、人类的生命活动或者生态系统等章节，而是遗传与变异，是进化论。在一个传统的一神教国家尤甚。所以即便南野拓实在讲授这一章节之前做好了充足的准备，但是课堂上他仍然免不了遭遇各种各样匪夷所思的质疑和诘问。而这些质疑和诘问，又往往集中在“起源”这个词上。

“很抱歉，同学们，关于生命的起源，进化论解释不了。科学家尽管提出了各种各样的理论来解释生命的起源，但是缺乏证据来证明这些理论。”南野拓实有气无力地说道。“这节课的课后任务是查找资料写一篇关于自然选择在长颈鹿的脖子或者食蚁兽舌头演化上的作用的小论文，不少于1000字，下周二上课的时候交。”

课堂上嘘声一片。

回到办公室，南野拓实倒头就趴在了办公桌上。路过的同事不用猜也能想到他刚刚上了一堂进化论的课。昨天一晚上的睡眠补足的精力，今早一堂45分钟的生物课就耗尽了。为什么自己当初选择来高中教生物课？南野拓实对于当初自已率真的判断有些后悔，他本以为高中生会比小学生好理论得多，结果没想到自己面对的是一群在创世纪的氛围中耳濡目染的偏执怪物。有时候，南野拓实真的想一走了之，回日本算了。但是每当他想到自己独自一人来到萨尔茨堡求学所经受的苦楚磨难，想到自己结识了周围这群和他一样来自五湖四海的朋友们，想到每周末三三两两一起在足球酒吧豪饮、观看球赛的畅爽，这样的念头也就自然而然地消失了。南野拓实热爱利物浦这支球队，也同样热爱利物浦这座城市。

“很不错吧，拓实君，给那群自己为是的小屁孩讲这些东西。”萨迪奥下巴枕在办公桌的隔断板上，一脸坏笑地望着精疲力竭的南野拓实。

“都不知道他们脑子里装着什么东西，感觉就是犟，给他们解释吧，他们又拿YouTube和推特上的各种伪科学理论来回击。至少去把达尔文的《物种起源》读一遍吧。”南野拓实愤愤地回应道。他瞥了一眼旁边空荡荡的办公桌，问道：“话说德扬去哪儿了，到现在都没见着他人。”

德扬·洛夫伦虽然有些粗线条但是从来没有迟到过，而今天却一反常态，整个学校都不见他的踪影。同样的还有维尔吉尔·范·戴克，这位荷兰籍的生物学科主任交代萨迪奥给德扬代课之后，也失踪了。

“我也不知道，德扬刚才的课都还是我在上的。”萨迪奥·马内说道。

其实现在德扬和维尔吉尔两人都在警察局里，前者已经在硬板床上躺了一个晚上，而后者在今早接到德扬的求助电话之后也去了警局办理保释手续。“我什么也没干，真的什么也没干，他们抓错人了。”去停车场的路上，德扬一个劲地辩解。

“你什么也没干，只是醉酒闹事罢了。”

“我真的什么也没干，不信你可以看监控啊，是一个阿拉伯人干的。”德扬突然停住了脚步，满脸怒容。

“我不知道这个所谓的‘阿拉伯人’在哪里，但是监控视频上确实只有你一个人。”

“怎么可能？”这是德扬第一次被自己的朋友如此怀疑，要不是因为在光天化日之下，德扬真的会忍不住将一晚上的委屈发泄在维尔吉尔身上。当然啦，是用拳头发泄。他猛地一个转身，朝着与维尔吉尔相反的方向走去。

“你这是要干嘛？”

“回警局。”

“行了，人家老板都没有想要把事情闹大，你这又是何必呢？这件事就这么过去了，我也不会和别人说，你也别再谈了。”维尔吉尔劝道。

“那总不能让我白白受冤吧，该死的里奥·梅西，连他都冤枉我，亏得我还是那家店的老顾客。”德扬气得涨红了脸。

维尔吉尔把手搭在了德扬肩膀上。他叹了口气，问道：“我们认识多长时间了？”

“差不多有三年了吧。”德扬不知道对方这突如其来的问题有何用意。

“我算你的好哥们儿吗？”

“算啊。”

“那你相信我吗？”

两人四目相对。德扬微微地点了点头，他似乎知道了他的这位好哥们将要说的话。

“那么我刚才说的也全是实话，监控视频里只有你一个人。”

果不其然，德扬心想。

“好了，德扬，我不知道你昨天喝了多少，显然你脑子有些糊涂了，今天我已经让其他老师帮你代课了，我也帮你请好了假，剩下的时间你就在家里好好休息休息，晚些时候我再去看你。”

德扬回到家后，想着给塞姆打个电话吐吐苦水，但是电话拨出去之后，却又突然间忘了要说些什么。“有什么事吗，亲爱的？”电话那头传来了塞姆温柔的声音。德扬哑口无言。

“喂？你在吗，德扬？喂？”

不知道为什么德扬觉得维尔吉尔说的还是有点道理，他不会骗他的，更没有理由配合里奥·梅西还有那个胖警察来构陷他，也许真的是德扬出现了幻觉，也许仅仅是因为昨天他太累了。所以等到打给塞姆的电话接通的时候，德扬的这通电话失去了原本的目标，他决定还是别把这桩丑事告诉塞姆。但是他为什么不愿意告诉塞姆？仅仅是因为上述原因吗？德扬不得而知。不愿意就是不愿意。

“抱歉啊，塞姆，打电话来只是想问你过得好不好。”他随意搪塞道。

“这么快就想我了吗？”

“嗯。”这是他唯一能发出的声音。

“需要我下班以后过去吗？”

我不知道，德扬心想，我太累了，就算你过来，我们也不会做些什么。

“抱歉，那我先挂电话了。”德扬说。

通话结束后，德扬呆站在客厅中央，脑袋空空。他什么也没有做，什么也没有想，仿佛一台断电的机器。忽然，楼上传来了一声巨响，听起来像是某种重物砸在了地板上。但是自从丹尼·英斯搬去了南安普顿，这栋公寓就只剩下德扬一个人了，要是公寓搬进来了新的租客，德扬的房东——詹姆斯·米尔纳肯定会通知他的。也许是只野猫罢了，这附近到处都是流浪猫，德扬只希望那只野猫不会钻进家里，他对猫过敏。而那声巨响将德扬的意识从虚空拉回了现实。

他需要泡个澡，而且德扬会用上南野拓实送给他得有马温泉浴盐。随后德扬会换上柔软的睡袍，躺在大床上舒舒服服地睡上一觉。那段不愉快的记忆，只是一场微不足道的噩梦罢了，一觉过后就会忘得干干净净。德扬劝慰自己。这个方法的前半段运转得很顺利，德扬脑袋沾上枕头的时候，他就已经昏昏欲睡了。不过就在德扬睡眼蒙眬半梦半醒之际，他似乎看见了一只灰猫灵巧地跳上床，朝着他慢慢靠近，然后钻进了被窝。一只猫，一只灰猫，灰猫非猫，一只猫钻进了被窝。德扬猛然间清醒过来，他掀开被子，但是什么也没看到。一定是自己太累了，他如是解释道，不过是幻觉而已。

幻视，幻听。

楼上传来了细细簌簌的脚步声。这些天米尔纳先生不在利物浦，按理说不可能是他。新来的租户？还是像刚才那只灰猫以及昨晚那个阿拉伯人一样，只是德扬的幻觉？当然还存在另外一种可能性——闯空门。德扬的确考虑到了闯空门的可能性，不过楼上除了灰尘以外什么也没有。就算是闯空门，也得挑对地方嘛，他甚至对那个贼抱有一丝同情——白忙活了半天。等等，德扬和楼上共用一个前厅，而自己家里的景象和昨晚一模一样——一模一样的杂乱无章，但是每样东西都摆在德扬记忆中的地方，说明那个假象中的贼还没有搜刮他家。意思就是如果那个假象中的贼真实存在，也许在听到楼下的动静后他大概率会直接离开，但是依旧不能排除那个假象中的贼持有凶器的可能性。不过在报警之前，谨慎起见，德扬给米尔纳先生打了个电话，毕竟那个假象中的贼也许是自己从未碰面而且米尔纳先生也忘记向他提到的新租户。

“没有啊，楼上一直空着呢。”而这是米尔纳先生的回答。

德扬听到楼梯木板在嘎吱作响，脚步声愈发响亮，那个假象中的贼正在下楼。报警，但是已经来不及了，而且德扬也不大乐意再见那个胖警官一面。于是德扬爬下床，蹑手蹑脚地走到家门口，他抄起一把雨伞，暗暗祈求其足够结实。德扬隔着门，听到那人的脚步声愈发靠近，然后脚步声停止了。那个假象中的贼停在了门外便没了动静，更没有撬锁的声音。德扬把门开了一条缝，透过门缝他什么人也没有窥见。他长吁一口气，壮了壮胆，将大门完全打开，可是依然一个人也没见着。

可Mo却被吓了个正着，楼下那个“邻居”居然是他——那个昨晚在便利店里“看见”了自己的男人。他还能看见他吗？有那么一个瞬间，两人四目相对，而Mo呆愣在他身前。但是对方随即四下张望这一举动似乎已经表明了他看不见他。德扬的确看不见Mo。

“是谁在那儿？”他的声音有些颤抖。

Mo不知道自己该不该回应。自从两年前Mo陷入这种神隐的状态之后，就再也没有人能够看见他或者听见他。他生活在一个“不缺人”的世界，却始终独自一人。但是就在Mo被撞见偷东西的那晚，尽管出于对警笛恐惧Mo当时逃离了那间便利店，而且在和警察擦身而过的瞬间确认了自己并未脱离神隐状态，不过回到家以后他依然高兴了好久，内心燃起了希望，终于有人能看见他了。无所谓，至少是一个开头。Mo觉得自己不再那么孤单。现在Mo见到德扬，不仅仅是欣喜，还有一丝愧疚，他楼下的邻居昨夜未归，原来是因为自己，他害得那人在警局里待了一夜。

“你看得见我吗？”Mo小心翼翼地发问。

“是谁在那儿？”德扬再三确认门厅里只有他自己一人后，关上了房门。

他的确看不到，也听不到Mo。


	3. Chapter 3

“……综上所述，在面临较大生存压力的情况下，长颈鹿，并非如拉马克所提出的‘用进废退’原则——需要不断伸长脖子来吃高处树枝上的嫩叶，因此长颈这一性状在该物种之间普遍存在。而是原始长颈鹿即存在长颈、短颈等等不同的性状，并且拥有这些性状的亲本能通过生殖将它们的性状遗传给后代，而长颈这一性状在食物竞争上有较大的生存优势。同时观察长颈鹿的求偶行为也能看出，长颈的雄性长颈鹿相较于短颈的雄性长颈鹿更容易在求偶竞争中占得优势。所以即便存在长颈造成的高血压这一生存劣势，但是由于在食物竞争和求偶等方面的诸多优势，长颈这一性状作为优势性状得以在种群之间广泛传播，最终形成了今天所见的长颈鹿。”

哈维·埃利奥特最初的计划是周末读完《物种起源》，上网查找相关资料，完成南野老师布置的小论文，并且希望他能够因为这篇用心良苦的小论文而给自己写一封大学推荐信。但是一觉过后，哈维就把论文这件事抛到九霄云外了。周六早上，特伦特送给了他一张利物浦主场球票。然后哈维的周末就变成了足球，足球，派对，足球。一直到周日凌晨两点半，哈维才回到家，而且已经有些醉得不省人事了，喝酒是哈维作为一名未成年人不该做的事。“别担心啦。”哈维安慰着神色忧虑的特伦特，说罢，他将杯中颜色怪异的鸡尾酒一饮而尽。然后又一杯接着一杯。红军主场大克曼联，怎能不欢庆？

到了家门口，哈维慢吞吞地从兜里掏出钥匙准备开门，可是锁孔仿佛被什么东西给堵住了似的，钥匙怎么也插不进去。“帮……帮我开门。”哈维含糊不清地说道，他将钥匙递给了特伦特。

“就你现在这样子，你爸妈非杀了我不可。”特伦特帮着哈维打开家门，一脸无奈。

“谢……谢了。”哈维关上门，甚至连钥匙也忘了拔，留着特伦特在门外不住地叹气。

第二天哈维醒来的时候，阳光刺得他睁不开眼，他用手遮挡住双眼，透过指缝观察着周围。熟悉的床单，熟悉的摆件，熟悉的窗外景色，这是哈维自己的卧室。头痛欲裂，哈维不禁疑惑自己昨晚喝了多少。不过无论喝了多少，他今天都免不了一顿臭骂了，晚归再加上喝酒，等于两个周末的禁足——禁止踢足球，禁止看足球，还包括其本意——禁止出门。哈维朦朦胧胧地记得昨晚是特伦特带他去的派对，但是他却滴酒未沾，之后又是特伦特带他回来的。除此以外，他还隐隐约约地记得从家门到卧室的这段路程走得是多么艰辛，哈维摔倒了四次，其中一次摔跟头，他还赖在楼梯上小睡了几分钟。听动静，似乎家里没人，哈维庆幸至少在宿醉最严重的一两个小时不会有父母来训斥自己。他闻到了呕吐物的臭味，然后顺着气味飘过来的方向，他看到了浸泡在呕吐物中的《物种起源》。天啊，希望查尔斯老爷子在天有灵，别让自己的小论文不及格啊。哈维默默祈祷。他瞥了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，已经过了下午一点，哈维心中一惊，宿醉，还有初醒时的混沌顿时烟消云散。他现在只有不到半天时间来读完《物种起源》，上网查资料，以及完成南野老师布置的小论文。哈维踉踉跄跄地爬下床，来到书桌前，打开电脑。“自然选择和长颈鹿的脖子”，接着他点击了谷歌搜索。

Mo一整晚都没睡着，其中一个原因是楼下住着的那人曾经能看到Mo，而另一个原因则是他凌晨三点钟过于恼人的叫床声。为什么他们要再凌晨三点的时候做爱而不是睡觉？要是换做以前的Mo，他会顺着那些声音，想象那两人正在干的活儿。也许在想象的同时，他也会给自己来上一发。这全都得感谢不怎么隔音的建筑以及他那位勇猛的邻居，不过他男友的声音着实做作，甚至比那群演员还要做作，这就有点扫兴了。然而现在，Mo只希望他们俩快点干完然后睡觉，如此Mo也能稍稍思考一下自己今后的处境，因为楼下的邻居是这两年以来唯一能看见他的人，即使他们第二次的照面不怎么顺利，或者说对于邻居而言就根本不存在这第二次的照面，但是无法排除Mo以后还能在他面前现身的可能性。不过由于自己给他惹了虽然不算大的麻烦，两人之间，如果存在某种关系的话，应该也算作紧张或者敌对了。Mo觉得自己得想想办法来缓和这种紧张或者敌对关系，毕竟在无法预期的时间内，他都只可能有楼下邻居这一位“朋友”。

其实一直到塞姆到达他家之前，德扬都没想过要和他做爱，甚至说没想过会让他留下来过夜。但是在塞姆准备的克罗地亚风味晚餐过后，事情却有了不一样的发展。德扬提议，反正明天是双休日，两人不用工作，他们可以租一部电影打发时间。尽管他们依然没有商量塞姆今晚是否留宿的事，不过两人都知道：留下来看电影，已经很晚了，打不到车，路上不安全，今晚就住在这里吧，诸如此类。事实也的确如此，只是当时他们没有做爱，德扬不想做爱，塞姆也顺了德扬的心意，只是留宿而已。

那天晚上其实德扬也一直睡不着觉，一方面是因为身边躺着一个塞姆。德扬不习惯睡觉时和别人共用一张床，要是哪天他和塞姆搬到一起，德扬会准备两张小床，各睡各的，或者和他商量把所有床扔掉，然后在卧室铺上榻榻米。而另一方面则是因为楼上发出的诡异的声音——地板在嘎吱作响，野猫在喵喵叫唤，暴雨穿林打叶，远处时而雷鸣电闪，像极了恐怖片里面的场景。但是身边的塞米却丝毫不受影响，依然安睡，而且还打起了鼾。之前选择电影的时候德扬就该坚持自己的意见，看茱莉·安德鲁斯的《音乐之声》，而不是看塞姆选择的恐怖片《电锯惊魂》，而且两人还一口气看了三部。那首歌怎么唱来着？

_Raindrops on roses_

_and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles_

_and warm woollen mittens_

…

啊，茱莉·安德鲁斯，德扬记得小的时候自己是多么喜欢这位姐姐，长大以后，德扬依旧喜欢她。只是到了那个时候，德扬的喜欢分为了两种，性欲上和非性欲上，而他对茱莉·安德鲁斯的喜欢正是后者。网络上流传的包括“热爱音乐剧”在内的“男同性恋的几大特征”，大多数都是人云亦云的刻板印象，德扬觉得除了“热爱音乐剧”这一条，其他的“特征”都和他毫无关系，由此造成了早年间德扬怀疑过自己并不是同性恋，而是陷入了某种到了一定年龄以后自然而然产生的疑惑状态。直到自己大学毕业那年，在萨格勒布的一个LGBT+群体互助会上，德扬遇见了塞姆。当天两人交谈甚欢，然后互相交换了手机号，第二天德扬就受到了塞姆的短信，问他是否有时间一起看个电影——恐怖片《寂静岭》。那天德扬意识到，自己一个不喜欢恐怖片的人，居然喜欢上了一个酷爱恐怖片的塞姆，不过当时那种喜欢还属于非性欲上的。

_Brown paper packages_

_tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favourite things_

_When the dog bites_

_when the bee stings_

_When I’m feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favourite things_

_And then I don’t feel so bad_

他们成了朋友，然后成了爱人，只不过两人都没有说透罢了。现在德扬的爱人塞姆·福萨里科正躺在他身边，他摸了摸塞姆的手，碰了碰他的鼻子，然后将手伸进他的内裤握住他即使在睡梦中依然处于半硬状态的阳具。塞姆被德扬的这些举动给惊醒了。“Dej，怎么了？”塞姆揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠。

“我睡不着。”德扬回答，他依然没有松手。

哈维·埃利奥特在论文的最后期限将文档发到了南野老师的邮箱里，然后他将那本散发着呕吐物恶臭的《物种起源》扔进了垃圾箱。周四晚上他收到了南野老师的回信，论文评分为B+，评语为：“原创性有待提高，不要过多引用达尔文的原话。”哈维读完回信以后长吁了一口气，至少这一次的小论文蒙混过关。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dej和Mo终于正式见面啦

又到了周四，安迪的值班日。现在离下班还有一个多小时，到目前为止什么怪事也没有发生，安迪清点食品饮料货架的时候，并没有发现有任何商品被盗。当然他将其归因于嫌犯已经落网，并且再也不敢来这家商店了，至少他在安迪值班的周四不会再出现。这时他收到了男友特伦特的短信，提醒他下班回家的时候买些通心粉。安迪记得梅西便利店正好有卖自己常买的那个牌子，于是他来到食品饮料货架，眼前的景象却让他大吃一惊——通心粉、意大利面至少消失或者说被偷了一半，连同一起消失（被偷）的还有两罐奶油蘑菇酱、一罐蓝莓果酱以及一瓶价值安迪两天工资的葡萄酒。一切都发生在安迪清点完货架到现在这15分钟的时间里。不可能啊，店里除了安迪就再没有其他人了，唯一奇怪的是自动门在无人进出商店的情况下开启过两次。安迪回到收银处，三倍速将那个时间段里的监控视频来回播放了两遍，他什么人也没看见。至少这次，德扬·洛夫伦是清白的。安迪打电话通知了店长里奥·梅西，然后他报了警。

德扬周四晚上在南港，他和几位克罗地亚同乡在塞姆家里聚会，聊些工作、家庭、足球等等有的没的，但主要目的还是买醉，然后德扬就错过了回利物浦的最后一班列车。但是他并没有将此告诉塞姆。德扬在车站附近找了间旅店住了下来，第二天一早便搭乘第一班前往利物浦的列车回到了自己的公寓。而就在公寓门口，德扬发现地上立着一瓶葡萄酒，酒瓶下面压着一张字条。德扬拾起酒瓶和字条，字条上写着“抱歉”俩字，署名“Mo”。Mo是谁？他或者她为什么要道歉？德扬来不及多想，上班又要迟到，他将酒瓶和字条放在了餐桌上，匆匆忙忙换上一身干净的行装后便往学校赶去。好在德扬在铃声敲响前十分钟赶到了教室，他甚至还有时间喝一杯咖啡。今天会是一个平凡的周五，明后两天是一个平凡的周末，然后一周结束，进入下一个平凡的循环，上周的意外只不过是德扬平凡人生的一段小插曲。但这仅仅是德扬的一厢情愿。

午后德扬被叫去了校长办公室，作为一个深受除了那几个PETA之外其他学生爱戴的高中生物教师，他很少担心学生或家长投诉一类的事情。而作为一名遵纪守法的良好公民，除了上周的意外，德扬也没有留下其他案底。而那起意外，按理说整个学校都只有德扬和维尔吉尔两人知道而已。所以在这个点，尤尔根·克洛普把自己叫过去是为什么？德扬带着疑问来到了校长办公室，他敲了敲门。

“请进。”

“克洛普校长，请问您找我是有什么事吗？”德扬推开门，他看见上周逮捕他的那位胖警察、便利店店长里奥以及店员安迪，三人齐聚一堂。多么难得一见！这屋子里除了尤尔根以外，其他人和德扬的关系可以说是难以再恶化下去了。

“他们在这里干什么？”德扬强忍着怒火，问道。安迪和胖警察两人窃窃私语，德扬听不清他们在交谈些什么，不过大概和自己脱不了干系。里奥和尤尔根交换了眼色。

尤尔根·克洛普面不改色，他指了指那位胖警察。“具体的事情，阿特金森警官会向你说明。”他说道。

“昨晚，便利店又发生了一起盗窃事件，总价值……”

“总价值大概81英镑。”安迪突然抢过话。

“总价值大概81英镑的商品被盗。洛夫伦先生，我想知道昨天晚上10点到11点这个时间段您在哪里。”阿特金森警官温吞傲慢的声音令德扬作呕。

“南港。”

阿特金森飞快地在笔记本上做着记录。“期间有其他人和你在一起吗？”

“几位来自克罗地亚的朋友和我在一起。”德扬取出钱包里的票根，拍在了尤尔根的办公桌上。“您可以核查一下，今早六点三十第一班进城的列车。”接着他又取出了旅店收据。“另外我和朋友是乘计程车去南港的，这张收据能证明我在南港的旅店住了一夜，如果您不相信我，可以另外和旅店前台确认。”

阿特金森警官看了看票根和旅店收据，然后继续在笔记本上面做着记录，而其他两人哑口无言。

“里奥·梅西先生，在这间办公室的所有人当中，除了克洛普校长以外，您认识我的时间最长，您大概也知道我的为人如何，我相信上次仅仅是一次误会而已，这次您怀疑我也情有可原。我不知道为什么上次阿特金森警官看不见那个商店里的阿拉伯人，我也不知道这一次你们在监控视频里看到了些什么，总之两起偷盗事件均与我毫无干系。”说罢，德扬正了正领带。“如果您没有其他问题要问的话，请恕我先行离开，我下午还要给学生上课。”德扬头也不回地离开了办公室，但实际上他紧张的要命。

下班后，德扬婉拒了维尔吉尔的聚会邀请，直接回了家，今天早上的那瓶葡萄酒依然原封不动地留在餐桌上。德扬一一确认过通讯录里面包括学生和家长在内的所有联系人，他们之间没有一个人的名字是Mo，而且德扬并不记得自己曾把地址告诉过除了几位要好的同事朋友以及塞姆·福萨里科之外的其他人。这瓶葡萄酒的来历将永远是一个秘密，但是这并不妨碍德扬就着伊比利亚火腿品尝这瓶意外惊喜。肥瘦均匀的黑猪火腿切片，恰到好处的腌渍程度，绵软细腻的口感伴随着橡子的沁香，最后饮上一口夏日佳酿，果香回味在唇齿间。

“喵……”

正当德扬享受美食的时候，他听到了一声猫叫。德扬扭过头，看见一只黑猫蹲坐在窗台上，而窗户已经从屋内锁住了。那只可怜的黑猫，它被困住了。

“喵……”

它似乎在向德扬求救。而美食和美酒所带来的满足感让德扬忘记了自己对猫过敏这一事实，或者说乐而忘形。“可怜的小东西。”德扬打开窗户，嘘声安慰着黑猫，他张开双臂准备让黑猫跳进自己怀里。然而那只黑猫直接跳在了地板上，朝着餐桌一路小跑。它借着椅子一跃而上，轻盈地跳上了桌面，舔起了盘中的火腿。

“你也喜欢吃火腿吗，小猫？可是我听说猫是不能吃腌渍食品的。”德扬撤走了餐盘，然后端来了一小碗牛奶。“真可惜我不能养你，我对猫毛过敏，喝完之后你就得离开了。”有时候德扬一想到整栋公寓都只住了自己一个人，还是挺孤单的，虽然这些年以来他都是这么过过来的，只是现在连个说话的邻居都没有。之前德扬考虑过养一条狗，但是自从他替维尔吉尔照顾了一个星期的布丁——一条体型硕大的拉布拉多犬，德扬就彻底打消了这个念头。照顾一条狗真的是太麻烦了，得带她散步，得陪她玩，得清理她的大小便，得看着她不乱咬东西，而且每次布丁犯了错，她都会用那双可怜兮兮的眼睛望着他，德扬实在是不忍心教训她。

“不过你以后要是饿了，可以来找我啊。”德扬知道猫听不懂他说的话，但是这只黑猫和他存在某种感应也说不定。黑猫喝完了牛奶，它舔了舔德扬的指背，又是一跃，轻盈地落在了地板上。

敲门声，伴随着一句“有人吗”，突然在门外响起。那人的声音很陌生，会是谁？黑猫跟着德扬来到门口，他打开门，一个矮了德扬半个头的男人正站在门外。那个男人看见德扬身边的黑猫，如释重负。“刚才可吓着我了，老板。”他蹲下身子，黑猫跳进了那个男人的怀里。

“老板？”德扬满脸好奇，脱口而出道。

“他的名字。”那个男人温柔地顺抚着黑猫脊背上的毛发。

“那么你是……”

“我是他的主人啊。”

“我是说你的名字是？”德扬手肘撑在门框上，狐疑地打量着眼前这个男人，他总觉得在哪里见过他。

“哦，”那个男人猛地抬起头，“抱歉啊，我叫做穆罕默德·萨拉赫，你叫我Mo就好了。”

“穆罕默德，Mo？哦……”德扬恍然大悟，“那瓶葡萄酒就是你送给我的啊。”

“喵……”Mo怀里的小猫突然插了句话，逗得两人吃吃地笑了起来。

“所以你现在看得见我啦。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么。你喜欢那件礼物吗？”Mo笑靥盈盈地望着德扬。

“口感很棒，而且我这里刚好有一些火腿做搭配。”德扬能够肯定自己之前绝对在哪里见过Mo，不过是在哪里？“你想要尝尝吗？”

“谢谢你的好意，不过我已经吃过晚餐了，”Mo腾出一只手摸了摸肚子，“现在已经填不下啦。这次真的谢谢你救了老板。”

“原来这只小家伙是你的宠物啊，我还以为是附近的野猫，这附近野猫挺多的。”

“其实我养了很多猫，如果有打扰到你的话，真的很不好意思。”Mo腼腆地别过头。

Mo身上那件洗得都已经褪色的衬衫，还有乱糟糟的头发和胡子，以及那副中东人的面孔，以及字条上的“抱歉”二字。德扬记起来他在哪里见过Mo了。梅西便利店，那天害德扬进局子里的人就是他，穆罕默德·萨拉赫。“居然是你！”德扬怔愕道。

“什么？”Mo满脸疑惑。

“是你偷了他们店里的东西，是你害我背了黑锅。上星期四，在梅西便利店，被我碰了个正着。”

“没错。”Mo漫不经心地回答道，他继续逗弄着怀中的黑猫。

德扬不知道为什么Mo此时如此淡然，不过显然，Mo是个惯犯。他掏出手机，翻阅着通讯录寻找着里奥·梅西的电话。

“你是准备叫警察来抓我吗？”Mo皱了皱眉。

“你得和他们说清楚，然后把偷来的东西还回去，无论还剩些什么，还回去，然后看看怎么补偿那家店好让他们不要报警。”他拨出了里奥的电话。

“我劝你最好别把其他人招来，”Mo从容不迫地说，“没有用的。”

此时电话已经拨通，电话另一头传来了里奥的声音。“有人吗？”他问。

“为什么？”德扬狐疑道。

“他们看不见我。那天为什么你会被抓而且他们只在监控器上看到了你一个人，这就是原因，他们看不见我。所以，如果你不希望因为桌上的葡萄酒二进宫的话，所以还是把电话给挂了吧。”

德扬瞥了一眼桌上的葡萄酒，他惊愕地望着Mo。“那也是……”

“我拿的。”Mo点了点头。

“有人在吗？”电话另一头再次传来了里奥的声音。

“你先把电话挂了，然后我会告诉你这一切的由来，到时候如果你仍然不相信我，那随便你怎么处置。”

德扬摁下了通话结束键。

“谢谢你。”Mo长叹了一口气。“首先，你得告诉我你的名字。”

“德扬，德扬·洛夫伦。”他面色僵硬地回答道。

“尽管我们第一次见面有些不愉快，但是依然很高兴见到你，”Mo恢复了之前的和声细语，“我叫做穆罕默德·萨拉赫，住在你家楼上，这次就算我们的正式见面了。”

楼上？德扬暗自思忖，米尔纳先生不是说楼上没人吗？

“现在，我会把我的故事告诉你，不过我们可以进去说话吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

对于文明人而言，石刑仅仅出现于小说、报纸、电影或者其他影像资料中，那是一种在亚伯拉罕时代便广泛实施的酷刑，时至今日，甚至在某些以保守著称的伊斯兰国家里，石刑也仅仅存在于最偏远、最荒蛮的角落。穆罕默德·萨拉赫小的时候曾亲眼见证过一场石刑，而那年他才十一岁。

在一个阳光和煦的冬日午后，父亲带着Mo和纳斯尔两兄弟出了门，他们朝着荒野走去。一路上，Mo看见男人、女人和那些与他年纪相当的小孩子都朝着同一个方向前进。一些人脸上写着好奇，而一些人心里藏不住怒火；一些人交谈甚欢，似乎好戏即将上演；而另一些人眼神里尽是恐惧，步伐颤颤巍巍，似乎他们脚下所踏的是一条地狱之路。黄沙滚滚，土地龟裂，他们已经离开了村子，来到了村外一处干涸的河道，河道现在已经成为了一片砾石滩。Mo隐隐约约看见前方出现了一堵人墙将砾石滩围了个水泄不通。尽管砾石滩那儿聚集了几乎全村的人，但是所有人都屏息以待，安静至极。群鸦歇在一棵枯木上，等待着一场飨宴。

人群中央的毛拉开始诵经。Mo听不懂那些用古老的文字写成的经文，他扯了扯父亲的衣角，想要问他毛拉在说些什么。但是他却看见和蔼的父亲脸上充满了憎恶，仿佛人墙围住的是一头恶魔，而它将给村庄带来新的十灾。

“今天是你们人生中重要的一课。”父亲说道。

群鸦开始嘎嘎叫唤，而毛拉停止了诵经，他换上了Mo听得懂的阿拉伯语讲了一个村子里的一个男青年和一个异乡男人媾和的故事。霎时间，人们窃窃私语。

“所以请你们拾起地上的砾石块，”毛拉大声宣告，“这个鸡奸者将会由他的父亲、他的兄弟、他的宗族以及他的同乡，也就是你们，予以惩罚。”人们纷纷举起手，高呼处死那个罪恶的鸡奸者。“真主将你们的善行看在眼中，这是你们对真主最圣洁的回报，处死这个渎神的罪人。”人们高呼立刻将他处死的声浪一阵盖过一阵，枯枝上的群鸦惊飞，遮天蔽日。“而真主慈悲，我将为他最后诵经祈祷，假如这个男孩无半点悔过之心，他将在地狱的业火中受尽煎熬。但是倘若男孩心中有一丝悔改的念头，他将在炼狱山上涤清自己的罪过，来日方能沐浴真主的荣光。”话毕，毛拉再次咏诵起了晦涩的经文。

Mo看见父亲和哥哥从地上捡起了石头，他也照做了。

随着毛拉的话音落地，人们纷纷将手中的石头扔向了半截身子被埋在土里的那个人。他们一面扔石头，一面念念有词：“伟大的主，唯一的真神”、“渎神的罪人”、“他污染了我们的村子”、“鸡奸者”……等到手中的石头扔完以后，他们会回到人墙外捡拾新的砾石。而那些手握砾石的后来者一面向着人墙内移动，一面踏着步伐将手中的砾石敲出清脆的声响，他们唱着圣歌，似乎这场公开的刑罚对他们来说和宰牲节的狂欢别无二致。漫天的群鸦聒噪地和着受刑者的哀嚎，和着村民的狂欢，和着毛拉的诵祷，和着远处的锣鼓——原来今天本来是开市集的日子，村子里来了一个马戏团。

Mo牵着父亲的衣角挤到了人墙内，砾石溅起的沙尘模糊了他的视线，他的耳边充斥着人们的呼嚎、群鸦的聒噪，而受刑者痛苦的呻吟却渐渐微弱。待空中的沙尘落回地面，Mo看到了生平最可怕的一幕——一个已经分辨不出人形的男子，仰面朝天，浸浴在血泊中，他的半截身子埋进了土里。父亲扔出了手中的石头，正中受刑人的下颚。哥哥扔出了手中的石头，擦着受刑人的脸飞了过去。Mo扔出了手中的石头，但是石头并没有飞多远，只是落在了离自己两米开外的地方。他瞥了一眼哥哥和父亲，他们正笑谈着刚才那漂亮的一击，而Mo在这种狂欢的氛围中只感受到了窒息，他被人们的欢呼裹挟，而当Mo看到那名浑身疮痍奄奄一息的受刑者，他不禁颤抖，仿佛受刑的人正是自己。

人们渐渐散去，因为没什么好看的了。他们听不见受刑者的哀嚎，因为那个鸡奸者、渎神者、罪人已经死了。一场好戏结束，而另一场好戏才刚刚开始，他们有说有笑地回到村里参加市集，观看马戏团的表演。听说那个马戏团带来了一个侏儒、一只猴子还有一个关在笼子里的蛇一样皮肤的男孩。

傍晚，残阳如火。群鸦依然在空中盘旋，聒噪声不断，它们的飨宴还没有结束。那天晚上，Mo的村子迎来了久违的暴雨。父亲说那是主的神迹，因为他们替主消灭了存在于世间的一名鸡奸者、渎神者、罪人。第二天，Mo在上学途中经过那片砾石滩。连夜的暴雨灌满了河道，四周一片绿意盎然。那个鸡奸者的尸体已经不见了，水流冲走了昨日的血泊，漫天的群鸦也不知所踪。

没过多久，村里的生活又回到了原来的轨道上，那个鸡奸者的姓名连同他曾经存在过的痕迹很快就被人们遗忘。那个鸡奸者、渎神者、罪人是村子里的耻辱，他不配被安葬，那夜暴雨将一切有关他的存在冲洗得毫无踪迹，而他的尸体也许早已经被乌鸦和狼獾啃食得干干净净。Mo的生活并没有因那场石刑而改变多少，仿佛那一日什么事也没有发生，村子里只不过是少了一个无足轻重的人罢了。

长大后，Mo离开了埃及，去往瑞士巴塞尔求学，之后又辗转到了伦敦、佛罗伦萨，最后他留在了罗马。而在Mo掷出那块砾石的十四年后，那个以安拉的名义惩罚鸡奸者的男孩却在安拉的造化下成了那座永恒之城无数鸡奸者的一员。Mo在一间俱乐部被一个意大利男人带回了家，他们干了一夜，直到第一束晨光照在台伯河对岸的穹顶上，那个叫丹尼埃莱的意大利男人才精疲力竭地睡着，而Mo收拾好自己之后便悄然离去。回家的路上，Mo步履蹒跚，肛门处隐隐作痛。昨晚，他和丹尼埃莱的性爱水到渠成，甚至不需要三杯两盏，伊斯兰教法不允许他喝酒，但是Mo需要那个意大利人正如他需要呼吸一样自然。

“这是你的第一次吗？”他的声音让Mo躁动不安。

安拉的信徒点了点头。

“如果你不想的话，也没关系。”丹尼埃莱嘘声安慰着Mo。

“我想。”Mo脱口而出。

Mo像罗德的妻子回望着索多玛一样回望着丹尼埃莱的住所，但是他没有变成盐柱，圣座居住在这座城市，可是罗马却如索多玛一样被神抛弃。他回到家，肛门处的隐痛依然没能消退，Mo用纸巾擦拭着肛门可是一阵剧烈的撕裂感让他缩回了手。纸巾上，精液和润滑液的混合物里面掺杂着血丝，他受伤了。

又是一名安拉的信徒成为了鸡奸者。下体的剧痛将Mo带到十四年前那场惨剧发生的午后，他重新变回了十一岁的自己，这一次他手中的砾石掷得很准，正中鸡奸者的脑门，而另一颗石头正中鼻梁。鸡奸者脸上的伤口鲜血汩汩，本人也面目全非，头发混着血液和沙尘虬结成了一块。那个鸡奸者勉强睁开眼，视线已经模糊不清，而四周寂静无声，他看见一个人正朝他走来。会是谁呢？鸡奸者心想。那个人蹲在地上，伸手探了探鸡奸者的鼻息。他努力将眼睛撑开。啊，原来是父亲，他想道。

“父亲……”这两个字卡在了鸡奸者的喉咙里，他想要说话，却发不出任何声音。

那人突然瘫倒在地。“他还活着，”他惊慌地大喊，“快继续拿石头砸。”那人一面躲着飞来的砾石，一面混入了人群中。

那名鸡奸者已经感受不到任何疼痛了。是因为自己快死了吗？这样挺好。

这样挺好，Mo喃喃自语。

中午的时候，Mo收到了丹尼埃莱的短信。他说：“一觉醒来发现你不见了，你还好吗？”

Mo回复道：“我们能谈谈吗？不是在手机上，也不是在你家或是我家。”他想要告诉那个意大利人，他来自一个传统的穆斯林家庭，他是一名信徒，不喝酒，不吃猪肉，然而昨天却犯了鸡奸这一罪行，而且并非强迫。Mo心中有一股冲动驱使着他将那个午后自己见到的一切告诉丹尼埃莱。他很害怕，万一这件事被自己的父母宗族知道了，那个被埋入砾石滩受石刑的人将会是Mo。然而这里是意大利的罗马，而非埃及的某个偏远乡村。其实Mo真正想要告诉丹尼埃莱，昨晚的性爱很棒。

他们约好了下午三点在展览宫的咖啡厅见面。Mo在约定的时间到达了约定的地点，他发现丹尼埃莱坐在咖啡厅的角落，并且不时地朝着门口张望，那个意大利人似乎并没有看见他。Mo坐在了丹尼埃莱对面的椅子上，然而意大利人却什么话也没说，他掏出了手机发送了一条短信。

Mo的手机哔哔地响了起来。丹尼埃莱刚才发出去的短信收信人是Mo，他问Mo还有多久才到，需不需要先给两人各点一杯咖啡。

这是怎么一回事？Mo疑惑不解，自己就在他眼前啊。“这是某种新的搭讪技巧吗？”他问道。丹尼埃莱毫无反应。

“丹尼尔？”Mo在意大利人眼前挥了挥手，可丹尼埃莱依旧没有任何反应。Mo以为这是某种游戏，就像是谁先说话或者谁先动谁就输的那种。但是现在并不是游戏时刻。

“你看不见我吗，丹尼尔？”Mo再次挥了挥手。

“要是再这样，我可就离开了。”这种不算威胁的威胁通常情况下很有用，不过丹尼埃莱依然不为所动。

Mo起身离开了，却也不算真的离开，做做样子而已。他回过头望向达尼埃莱，自己却一不小心撞到了一位端着咖啡的服务生。Mo连忙道歉，但是那位服务生一脸疑惑。

“我刚才是撞到了什么吗？”Mo听到那个服务生说道。

为什么所有人都在和他开这种玩笑？为什么他们都当Mo不存在一样？这时，Mo又收到了丹尼埃莱的短信，问他快到了吗？

“我他妈就在这里啊。”Mo朝着丹尼埃莱大喊道。他愤怒不已，然而愤怒中隐藏着一丝不安。咖啡厅里面的所有人依然在各忙各的事，咖啡师在冲泡咖啡，服务生在擦拭洒在地上的咖啡，客人们一边交谈一边喝着咖啡。而丹尼埃莱依然在等待着Mo。

那时，Mo终于意识到自己无法被其他人看见，也无法被其他人听见。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 承接上一章，很短

对于德扬而言，这世界上的所有事物都能分成两种，一种是科学可以解释的，而另一种是科学目前无法解释的。发生在Mo身上的事情显然不是前者，但是德扬也无法将其归类到后者，因为Mo刚才所讲的似乎与科学毫无关联，反倒属于神话、传说或者恐怖故事一类的范畴——无法证实，但是也无法证伪，阴谋论的孳生地。正经人，或者说普通人，是没心思去考虑此类事务的，正如医生不会考虑用圣裹布来治疗一位癌症病人。

起初德扬将Mo视作幽灵般的某种存在，但是这个“幽灵”表示自己仍然需要吃喝，需要呼吸。总之，维持生命的需求Mo一个也不缺。而且这个“幽灵”会受伤，能感受到疼痛。Mo的左脚之前被一个小伙骑着自行车轧伤过，好在伤得不重，他用止疼药扛了一阵也就没多大事了。不然，真不知道上哪找一个“幽灵”医生去。随后德扬质问Mo为什么要偷东西。但是当这个问题问出口，德扬就后悔了。答案很明显，他身无分文，而且就现在的状态来看，他显然也无法工作赚钱。身上那件洗得褪色的衬衫也说明Mo只偷了能维持自己基本生活的东西，而不会贪心地多取。

“很抱歉，我不该问这个问题的。”德扬轻声道。他望向窗外，避开了Mo的目光。“这些年都是你自己一个人过来的吗？”

Mo低下头。“是啊，因为没人能看见我嘛，除了老板。”那只蜷缩在Mo大腿上的黑猫乖巧地回应了一声“喵”。

两人彻夜难眠。对于德扬而言，Mo的故事堪比天方夜谭，真不愧为一个阿拉伯人。他躺在床上辗转反侧，反反复复地回忆着那个故事里的每一处细节，而德扬能得到就只有一个荒诞不羁的结论——Mo受到了诅咒，而且似乎是命中注定，德扬会成为那个破除诅咒的关键人物。但是这个结论完全超出了德扬的理解范围，这个世界上没有诅咒，没有魔法，即便曾经存在过一个创世者，但是现在它也抛弃了这个世界。所以这个世界不存在梵天、安拉或者耶和华，无论那些信众选择以怎样的名号来称呼此存在。

但是德扬又很好奇作为一个“隐形人”的生活是怎样的，显然Quora或者Reddit上不会有相关的问题以及回答。Mo告诉德扬，在一个月的恐慌和各类徒劳无果的尝试之后，他不得不释怀。他利用“隐身”这一优势蹭着大巴、火车游历了几乎整个欧洲，直到两个月以前才选择在利物浦“安家落户”，因为自从他和那只现在被称作“老板”的黑猫相遇，老板便一直粘着Mo，而Mo无法将他带上任何交通工具——其他人能看见老板。因此Mo和老板住在了这栋除了德扬以外便再也没有其他租客的公寓里。又是一个巧合，或者说命中注定。

而当德扬沉湎于这些琐碎的思绪时，他又有些难过。这两年来，Mo总是孑然一身，尽管他之前说过自己“不得不释怀”，但是显然Mo并没有真的释怀。这就是为什么他会选择四处流浪，用所见的旖旎来填补空虚。这也正是Mo遇见了老板而选择留在利物浦的原因，他已经厌倦了飘零。而今天两人因缘际会。对于Mo而言，老板在他的世界边缘凿开了一个缺口，而德扬是一束光，透过缺口照进了Mo的世界。那晚，Mo翻来覆去，无法安枕，可是老板却熟睡得很。


	7. Chapter 7

德扬是第二天中午被一阵急促的敲门声给吓醒的。他在被窝里挣扎了好一会儿，无论是情感抑或是理智都选择了赖床。昨晚是多少点睡着的？三点，还是四点，这都不重要。反正今天是周末，不用工作。无论门外是邮递员、消防队还是维尔吉尔或者塞姆，都没有日上三竿时的睡眠来得重要。然后敲门声暂停了两分钟。而在这短短的两分钟的时间内，德扬做了一个梦，在梦里，他是一匹饿狼，正在猎杀一头公羊。德扬费了好几天的功夫来跟踪这头公羊，可是当他朝着自己的猎物飞扑过去的时候，那头公羊消失了。

敲门声再次响起，而且比两分钟前的更猛烈、更急促。德扬极不情愿地爬下床，套上一件T恤，却又坐在了床沿上，他需要几秒来清醒清醒。“就来。”德扬憋着一肚子起床气，朝着门口喊道。从卧室到大门这段不到十米的路程里，德扬绕道到厨房，他感到干渴难耐，嗓子眼直冒烟，可厨房里只剩下昨天德扬没喝完的葡萄酒了。德扬这才想起来，自己昨天早上喝光了最后一滴饮用水，本来准备昨天下班后去买来着，但是到头来他把这件事给忘了。最近的大型商超离公寓都有好几英里的距离，而梅西便利店也在诸多琐事之后成功登上了德扬的黑名单。Mo送给他的葡萄酒也是偷来的东西，德扬不禁哼哧一笑，在自己最需要水的时候喝这瓶葡萄酒，这无异于饮鸩止渴。

詹姆斯·米尔纳从未想到给他开门的德扬会是这样一副模样——黑眼圈，胡子拉碴，上半身一件T恤，下半身一条内裤，手里握着一瓶酒。两周没见，对方身上到底发生了些什么事？德扬失恋了吗？可是前天德扬都还在IG发了一张自己和塞姆的合照。两人看上去没什么问题啊。不过目前重点不在于德扬，而在于自己的这位新租客。

“乔丹，这就是我给你提到的高中老师德扬·洛夫伦。”詹姆斯特意强调了高中老师这几个字，似乎是在暗示，眼前这个不修边幅、衣衫不整而且还拿着一瓶酒的男子并不是什么危险份子。“德扬，这位是乔丹·亨德森，你的新邻居。”詹姆斯冲着神色呆滞的德扬大声吼道，仿佛德扬这人有些耳背似的。

敲门的人原来不是Mo啊。德扬心里有一些小小的失落，自己对那个身世传奇的埃及人竟然还有一些期待。这种期待类似于某种根植在原始意识里的冲动，德扬从未意识到它的存在，但是当冲动本身突破了他的原始意识而在表层意识里萌发时，却又吓了德扬一跳——自己为什么会想到Mo，甚至希望门外的那个人是Mo。

“我得新邻居？住楼上的那个？”德扬惊愕地问道。

“乔丹目前还没有搬过来，他今天只是来参观一下，顺便认识认识新邻居。”詹姆斯努力压制着语气里的不满。

“参观？现在？你们刚刚参观过没有？”德扬这才想起来，Mo住在楼上，而且他身边还跟着一只猫。先不管米尔纳先生或者乔丹是否可以看见Mo，总之对于他们俩，自从丹尼·英斯离开以后，楼上就再无人居住了，显然也就不该有任何人类活动的痕迹。

乔丹察觉到詹姆斯和德扬之间的紧张气氛，他打趣地说道：“还没呢，本来是准备直接去看房来着，但是米尔纳先生执意先让我们俩见个面。还好听了他的话，我还从没见过如此英俊的一位高中教师啊。”

这位新邻居的夸赞让德扬羞红了脸，但是现在并不是害羞的时候，他还有一场危机需要处理。“如果你不介意的话，我可以陪你们一起参观。”

这他妈……詹姆斯内心飘过无数个疑惑。两人这是怎么了？在搭讪吗？德扬不是有一个叫萨姆的男友了吗？还有乔丹刚才为什么要说那些话？他瞥了一眼乔丹，这位新租户对这一提议没有表示任何不快，至少表面上如此。所以现在轮到詹姆斯·米尔纳来打圆场了：“抱歉德扬，你现在这样子有些……不太合适吧。”

“一两分钟就好，只要乔丹不介意的话。”德扬冲乔丹使了一个眼色，他希望对方能正确理解其含义——“帮个忙”，而不是“嘿，我对你有意思”。

“挺好的，”乔丹微笑着回应道，“我也很想问一问德扬在这里居住是怎样的一种感受呢。”

“那就在这儿等我两分钟，千万千万别离开。”

“没问题，洛夫伦先生。”乔丹说道。

德扬合上门，他长吁一口气，当下的危机已经解除，现在还有楼上的危机亟待解决。他反复斟酌着应该如何向乔丹（其实最主要的还是詹姆斯）解释他们即将看到的景象——德扬最坏的预测是楼上一股子异味、垃圾成山、脏碗堆满了水槽以及满地的猫毛。不过还能怎么解释？楼上住着一只黑猫，而且黑猫成精了。

就在詹姆斯准备拿钥匙开门的时候，德扬抢先一步冲到门口，他敲了敲门，同时大声喊道：“有人要进来了。”面对一脸诧异的詹姆斯和乔丹，德扬解释道：“斯拉夫传统，如果一个屋子很长时间没主人的话，进门前就得提醒藏在门内的精灵，让他先离开。”说罢，他朝着两人略带歉意地笑了笑。詹姆斯狐疑地看了德扬一眼，随后打开了大门。

乔丹最先进入屋子，而詹姆斯将德扬挡在了门外，他低声道：“我不知道你在玩些什么花样，也不知道你是不是最近遭到了什么打击，总之别给我添乱。”

德扬故作无辜地说道：“我只是向新邻居表示友好罢了，杰米。大可不必这么紧张，放轻松。”后半句话其实更多地是对德扬自己说的，他现在才是那个真正紧张的人。

“你第一次来的时候就没耍刚才那种斯拉夫把戏。”

“是吗？”德扬满不在乎地耸了耸肩，说道，“我不太记得了。”

“哇！”屋内突然传来了乔丹的惊呼。德扬脊背上直冒冷汗，他撇开詹姆斯冲进屋内。

“哇哦！”室内的一尘不染也让德扬不禁感叹，满屋子干净得连一根猫毛都找不到，但是德扬也没瞧见Mo。难道那人又隐身了？至少现在场面没那么复杂了。

“比我想象中要好得多，而且附带家具……”乔丹移步至厨房，他打开碗橱。“以及全套的厨具和餐具。”他回过头，望着诧异不减的詹姆斯，啧啧称赞。而德扬悄悄地潜入卧室，亦不见Mo和老板的影子。

“这些都是上一任租客留下来的吗？”乔丹问道。

“没错！”德扬没等着詹姆斯开口便大着嗓门回答。“不过要是你觉得不太卫生或者……”

“没关系，省了我重新购置的麻烦。”

就在此时，老板不知道从哪个角落突然冒了出来。“喵……”他冲着乔丹警惕地叫唤了一声。

“这只猫也是前一位租客留下来的吗？”乔丹指着老板问德扬道。

“这附近常有野猫出没，不过不用担心，它们不会伤人的。”德扬一边说着，一边赶忙回到了厨房。

乔丹若有所思地点了点头。“这地方水电现在都是通的吗？”他问道。

“是的，”这次是詹姆斯先行一步，“不过水表和电表都是和德扬共用的，所以之后你得和他商量着怎么分担水电费以及燃气费的问题。”

“这倒不要紧，”乔丹朝着德扬狡黠一笑，“我想这件事我们是可以商量好的，不是吗？”

“那这个你先拿着。”詹姆斯将公寓钥匙交给了乔丹，他欠了欠身子，说道：“既然德扬在这里，那我就不奉陪了，如果有什么问题可以直接打电话或者再WhatsApp上联系我。”

说罢，詹姆斯离开了，留下了德扬和乔丹两人尴尬地面面相觑。半晌，乔丹开口道：“如果你刚才是在和我搭讪的话，那么很抱歉。”说着，他从兜里掏出了一枚戒指。“我已经名草有主了，我原来的公寓太小了，所以我才准备找个大一点的。虽然我不知道你从哪里看出来我是基佬的。”

“什么？”德扬费了整整1分钟才乔丹的话语给他带来的惊诧中缓过神来。“不，不不，不不不，不不不不。”接着他又连说了十个“不”字。

“‘不’是指？”

“我刚才没有想过要和你搭讪。”德扬赶紧澄清道。

“所以你刚才急着跟着我们上来是因为？”

“我……”德扬一时语塞。总不能告诉乔丹这里住着一个“隐形人”和他的宠物猫吧，或者直接向他坦白？Mo会不会介意？就在这时，公寓大门再次打开，门轴发出的嘎吱声吸引了两人的注意力。他们都以为开门的人是詹姆斯。可是，在乔丹眼中门外什么也没有，而在德扬眼中门外站着Mo。老板朝着Mo欢快地奔去。

乔丹转过头来，他看见德扬惊恐的眼神，说道：“这栋公寓真的闹鬼吗？你现在看上去就像是见了鬼一样。”

“不！”德扬的目光始终没有离开门口的那位“隐形人”，他拼命摇着头，一方面是对乔丹猜测的否定，另一方面是在示意Mo不要轻举妄动。

“所以我下午搬过来，晚上住在这里也不要紧咯？”乔丹试探性地问道。

“呃，我很欢迎你搬来这栋公寓，只是我今天下午有事，没办法给你帮忙，要不你明天再搬过来？我可以帮你收拾收拾。”德扬回避了乔丹的问题。

“今天还是明天，其实都无所谓，”乔丹拍了拍德扬的肩膀，微笑着安慰道，“即便你现在真的有什么难言之隐，我也不会勉强你，那明天见了，德扬。今天下午就拜托你给这间公寓做一下驱邪仪式吧。”

“明天见了，乔丹。”德扬看着乔丹和Mo擦身而过，而前者并未察觉到后者的存在。这场危机总算是完美解决。

“还好你把房子收拾得挺干净的，不然我真不知道该怎么和人家解释。”德扬说道。

Mo并未理会德扬。“所以明天他会搬进来，而你又准备什么时候告诉我？”这句话听起来不像责备，反而更像委屈。

“很抱歉，”德扬低着头说道，“我也是中午才知道。”德扬的内心依然五味杂陈，归根结底是他的同情心在作祟——一个好不容易安顿下来的流浪者却又要被迫飘零。老板蹭着Mo的脚踝，轻声叫唤着，仿佛在安慰自己的主人。两人沉默不语，此时说什么都是徒劳的。而德扬唯一能做的……德扬什么也做不了。他不可能把这间公寓也租下来，即便詹姆斯和乔丹都同意，德扬的工资也无法承担两倍的租金。同时他也没义务这么做。毕竟这并不是德扬的错，而且两人真正认识的时间还不到一天啊。

虽说德扬对Mo没有任何法律或者道德上的义务。但是作为唯一一个能够看见Mo的人，他总觉得自己还是得为Mo做点什么。

“你可以搬下来和我住在一起。”德扬突然打破了两人之间的沉默，他不知道自己做出此决定的原因是什么，或者说这是德扬潜意识里所希望的。这个提议如同捕猎的诱饵，一步一步勾引着Mo踏入陷阱。德扬之前梦见的公羊长了一张Mo的脸。

“你可以暂时住在我家里，等到……”

等到什么时候？是等到Mo找到下一间无人居住的房子？还是等到Mo恢复到能被人看见的状态？

“我其实没有怪你。”Mo喃喃道。

“没关系，你想住多久就住多久。”德扬微笑着将自己公寓的备用钥匙交到Mo手里，这下轮到这位“隐形人”一脸惊诧了，只是Mo的神情只有德扬和老板看得见。“你可以帮我做做家务、准备晚餐，除了日常花销，我会另付你报酬，所以你以后每次去商店就得付钱了。”

说到这儿，德扬有些后悔了，高中老师的工资待遇真的不算高。然而看到Mo的神情由惊诧转为欣快，那点后悔瞬间被德扬抛之脑后。“不过我对猫毛过敏，也就得委屈老板一段时间了，他暂时不能和我们住在一起了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，这个亨德森就是《他们从战争中诞生》的那个亨德森，至于他的男友嘛……参见Tag


End file.
